


“So…do you want your underwear back?" ~Soldier: 76

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	“So…do you want your underwear back?" ~Soldier: 76

Soldier loved watching you sleep. The way the outline of your body glows from the moonlight, slightly rising and lowering as you softly breath. He longed to lay beside you, but for now he was forced to observe you from afar, mesmerized by your perfect image.   
Your window was so conveniently placed that he could see practically everything you did inside your bedroom. Even in moments of intimacy, he was watching, ever so eager to participate himself. But he loved the teasing moments of you half naked in your room, in nothing but your underwear. If he could, he would be content to live in those moments forever.   
Every night he played those thoughts of you in his head, only he was there too. Watching your hips sway as you pace around the room, or admiring the way your body curves into the mattress when you lay beside him. He imagines ravishing your neck while trailing his hands all over your body, to the underwear covering your lower half, pulling the elastic while aggressively reaching underneath…  
He wanted that. He wanted you. So fucking bad. And when he saw you begin to take off your clothes, revealing your soft skin, he couldn’t wait any longer. The animalistic instincts in his gut and the burning desire he felt constrict his pants lead him to act.   
You were deeply asleep, having been exhausted by the terribly demanding day you just escaped from. The cool breeze comforted your exposed legs and the warmth of the blanket wrapped around your upper body. It’s almost as if you were begging Soldier to touch you.   
Or at least that’s how he felt as he slipped into your room. The sight of your graceful slumber fueled him as he gradually placed himself at the foot of your bed, basking in your image.   
He started with a simple touch on your thigh with a few fingers, which soon became his whole hand rubbing it. Small moans slipped from his mouth, he took pleasure watching your body move to his touch. You were still unaware of the contact.   
Eagerly, he moved a hand to the curve of your ass, playfully running a finger through the elastic of your underwear. His moans turned to grunts, becoming more excited as he realized how close his dreams were to becoming reality. With a gentle pull, he managed to expose your ass, the tightness in his pants began to be unbearable. But didn’t care so much about pleasuring himself now that he had you here, he couldn’t waste this moment.   
He continued caressing your sleeping body as he removed your underwear completely. The grunts and harsh breaths from his mouth were starting to grow louder, and his touches soon became desperate gropes and grabs. Soon enough, your slumber was disturbed by the aggressive man ravaging your body, towering over you.   
You scream as you try to get up, but he quickly holds you down with the strength of one arm around your neck. Struggling, you grab at his arm with both hands and try to speak. His grip releases, though he keeps a hand on your shoulder. Your voice is hoarse from a mixture of sleepiness and strain from the assault, “Who are you? What are you doing? Please, don’t hurt me…”  
The man takes a moment to examine your face before answering, “I’m not here to hurt you.” His response didn’t convince you as you continue to squirm underneath him, attempting to escape. In the midst of your struggling, the air on your exposed lower half makes you realize what exactly this man had in mind for you.   
“What are you doing to me?” You ask again through gritted teeth, trying to conceal your fear.   
“I told you, I’m not going to hurt you.” He was obviously growing impatient towards your resistance, but you don’t stop to please him, “I only want to love you.”   
When he bends his head to yours for a kiss, you push him away, “Get off of me!”   
He pushes all his weight on you as he grabs you by the shoulders. “Behave!” he barks back, his rough voice causing you to lose your composure.   
“Please,” you plead, trying to gain sympathy from the intruder, “at least let me cover myself…”  
The weight on your shoulders relaxes, “So, you want you underwear back, do you?”  
You nod in response.   
“And you’ll behave if I redress you, is that it?”  
Again, you nod, trying to win his favor with a sweet look and furrowed brows. But it’s a fruitless effort, he only responds with a calloused hand to your throat, “I’m not the kind of man to play these games. Now, I’ve waited long enough to have you, and I’m going to do what I want with you, got it?”  
Tears fall on your cheeks at his words and your helpless sobs are covered by the man’s mouth on yours. His hands wonder from your neck and shoulders to remove your covers entirely. They reach under your shirt, gripping your waist against your flinching body’s wishes. The rough tongue leaves your mouth when he pulls his lips away from yours, giving you a lustful glare, “Turn around.”


End file.
